Yes
by Anime-loves.Anime
Summary: I thought of this when i shipped GraLu and NaZa. I'm not good at summary's, so enjoy. Parings of GraLu, GaLe, maybe more. Enjoy. sorry if its short.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

It was the first day of school and Lucy was now a sophomore. She woke to a LOUD alarm and a barking Plue. It took her a minute but she realized that today was the first day of school. She shot up and went to the bathroom, tripping a couple of times. She took a record time shower that was about 8 minutes. Then she got dressed, there were pros and cons of Fairy High not having a uniform. Pro she got to wear whatever have to chose what to wear. Cons she had to choose what to wear on a day like this. She chose a light purple sleeveless shirt and a dark blue/dark purple mini skirt. on the skirt was a brown belt which held a bunch of keys. When she was younger her and her late (dead) mother collected keys. Her hair in a side pony with a purple ribbon. She also had on almost high knee boots on with a purple trim. After putting on make up, grabbing breakfast, and brushing her teeth she was off. But not before getting a bottle chucked at her from her drunk dad. He hadn't stopped drinking after her mom died. When Lucy got to school she was tackled to the ground by her best friend Levy. She got helped by her 'brother' Gray. As he pulled her into a tight hug.

"Gray. I still need to breath." He apologized as he let go. She just laughed as she was pulled into another hug by Erza.

"Its good to see all of you guys." Lucy stated "How was your summer?"

"Fine." They all said, then people started to show up at school.

All four of them walked into school like always, Gray and Erza went with the popular crowd. And Levy and Lucy went with the book worms. And at lunch they would all text each other. Lucy didn't go to the lunch table today, she stayed in the library. Levy couldn't find her though. She asked her friends but they said they haven't seen her. She went to the went to library, that's where Lucy went when not in the lunch room. Levy went in there to find Lucy being shoved down on the floor, with a couple of books landing on her. She was about to jump in but Laxus came out. He was the biggest guy in school, other then sensei Gildarts. He was a senior, Lucy and Levy were just sophomores. They couldn't even talk to the seniors. Laxus then picked up Lucy and slammed her down. A small scream escaped her lips when she heard a crack. Laxus looked over as she covered her mouth and Lucy mouthed 'run'. Laxus walked over and grabbed her neck, and also slammed her down. And she did the unthinkable. "GRAYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY!" She knew this would drag down Gray and Erzas reputation but she couldn't do anything else.

-In the cafeteria-

Gray was talking like normal when he heard his name. It was very faint but he heard it. It sounded like Levy. Erza noticed Gray tense up then she did the same. It was very faint but she heard Levy scream her name. The two looked at each other with worried looks and shot up in record time. They were then out of the room. The rest of the popular people followed after the shock of them just leaving. It was Natsu, Gajeel, Mirajane, and Lissana. They all got there to a blood soaked Lucy and Levy and a fighting Erza and Gray. Gray got kicked out of the library, shortly followed by a fighting Erza and Laxus. Everyone gasped as they all thought the same thing. 'Laxus did this? Wait, why are Gray and Erza helping the book worms?' "Well don't just sit there while we get are ass kicked and end up like Lucy and Levy. Help us!" Gray shouted as he was thrown into a door making it fall off the wall. Natsu and Gajeel jumped in Natsu screaming fight me and Gajeel just plain screaming, as Mirajane and Lissana helped Lucy and Levy. Mirajane took off her over shirt and ripped it up to tie it around Lucy's bigger wounds. Lissana did the same. After doing all she could and still keeping pressure on a cut of Lucy's Mirajane called 911. Levy looked up, very weakly at a smirking Lissana. Lissana mumbled something and Levy caught it before slipping into a deep sleep. She said "Laxus did a good job, but all these people are just going to get hurt." Levy was about to scream at Lissana but she slipped into a deep and dark sleep that would last longer then it should have. The ambulance and police got there fast. Natsu, Erza, Gray and Gajeel were all cut up. Laxus had some wounds but none that were big. The police took Laxus away quickly as the ambulance speed off at around 100mph. Mirajane took Natsu, Gajeel, Erza, and Gray to the hospital. And Elfman took Lissana home, they lived by themselves because there parents were dead.

-at the hospital-

Lucy ended up with 7 broken ribs, a broken arm, a broken leg, stitches on her head and stomach, and being in a wheel chair for 7 months. Levy ended up with stitches in her head, stomach, both arms, and both legs, one broken rib cage, internal bleeding in her head, and a coma. When they got to the hospital Levy and Lucy were rushed to the ICU (Intense care unit for people who don't know) While Lucy and Levy were getting treated every body else did to. Natsu and Gajeel had minor cuts, the same as Gray and Erza. Mira was worried about her friends, along with Lucy and Levy. But she did wonder what relationship Gray, Erza, Lucy, and Levy had. She always saw them talking when nobody else was around, and they all texted each other. It started in 8th grade, Lucy wasn't coming to school more than once a week. And Levy just started getting back into going to school. She knew Gajeel bullied her almost to the point of suicide, she also knew that he likes her now. Her phone rang, and she answered it. "Hello? Mira?" "Laxus? Laxus! What the hell!" "Let me explain. I got set up by somebody. All I can tell is its a girl and she's in the popular crowd. She payed me to kill Lucy, she gave half up front which is what i used to bail my self out. But I couldn't do it. Then Levy and Erza and all these other people got involved. So moral of the story keep an eye on Lucy and Levy. Liss- The girl wants to kill Lucy, and i'm pretty sure Levy heard the person speaking. So if I were you i would keep an eye on both of them. Good luck Mira. I'm changing schools." He said and hung up. Mira tried calling him back but he blocked her number. "He was about to say a name. Liss, Liss, Lissana! That's the only thing i can think. But why would it be her? It can't be her! It can't be! I'll ask her about it later." She sighed. It was about an hour later that Erza and Gray were in there cast. So Mira called every body in. "Listen i know were all a little shaken up, more than others, but we need to keep an eye on Levy and Lucy. Gajeel and Gray will go with Levy. And Erza and Natsu will go with Lucy. Sound like a plan?"

"Mira i'm sorry but can me and Erza switch people?" Gray asked.

"Sure Gray. Gajeel and Natsu will you take the first shift please."

"Sure." They said at the same time.

When those two were gone Mira wanted some answers to why Erza, Gray, Lucy and Levy were so close.

"Erza, Gray. I want some answers. Why are you two, Levy, and Lucy so close?"

"Well in 8th grade me and Gray were walking to the ice cream place" Erza began "We saw Lucy getting dragged away by her father. We followed her home, which i guess you can call stalking. We over heard bottles being thrown and a slurred yelling. Then Lucy shouted 'If mom was still alive is this how you would act!' Then we heard a scream and a crash."

Gray continued "I looked in the window to find Lucy on a table with glass in her and her father walking to her. He picked her up by the neck and I didn't want to watch anymore. So i ran in there and caught Lucy before she could hit the ground. Lucy was telling me to go away, that i'll just make it worse by helping me. But i just lay her down on the floor and stood in front of her. I yelled at her father and dodged all the bottles being throw. Before her father could do any more damage i ran out side with her and told Erza to run. When we got to the park i called 911. After she got treated she went back to her father and every day i would go back and stop her from getting killed. That's how i got attached to Lucy.'

And Erza began her story again. "After all the stuff with Lucy and we got to the the park i heard a small sniff. I looked around and found Levy behind the tree with a knife slowly going in and out of her skin. The blood trickled down onto the pavement. Saying something about Gajeel making her do this. I quickly took the knife out of her hand. She yelled that its was the only thing keeping her sane, and alive. I put the knife in my pocket and grabbed her other arm. I told Gray how i found Levy and that i was taking her to the hospital in the car we shared at the time. Then after that i switched all her classes to mine. Only by force though. I stayed at her place while she got better. That's how i got attached to Levy. The we all became close because me and Gray and Levy and Lucy were already friends." Erza finished.

"Whoa... So um. Any whom we need to protect Levy and Lucy. One of the girls in the school is out to get them. Levy knows who it is and the girl originally wanted Lucy dead. So we will explain the school whats going on. Erza, Gray you guys will take the night shift. So you two will get a study hall class where you can sleep during first period. Then me and Elfman will take the school shift. And Natsu and Gajeel will take the shift till 10:00. Sound like a plan." Mira explained and went to tell Gajeel and Natsu. The two who were left behind went home to grab clothes for themselves, they also grabbed pillows, blankets, bottled water, snacks, a pocket knife, charger, all the stuff they needed to stay for a long time. They also got a bunch of games like Sorry, Checkers, Monopoly, Life, Battle Ship, and some other games. Mirajane asked the nurse to move Levy and Lucy into the same room so the people watching them can talk and play games, stuff like that. The nurse did and put them in a bigger than normal room so Lucy can move around in her wheel chair. It was about 1:00 when they got back. Mira had already told, more so beaten, the plans into the school, told Elfman about it. She could have swear she heard a gagging Lissana, then watch her come of the room, her top had a little water on it. "Mira-neeeeeeeee. I can help you watch the girls." She almost begged. "Me and Elfman got it Liss." Mira said, and she could swear there was steam coming out of her ears. Mira told Elfman about the plans, outside, and told him to pack clothes, pillows, blankets, water bottles, and snacks. Mira packed her own clothes and started stuffing the car with her own things, her clothes, pillows, blankets, toothbrush and toothpaste. Before Elfman could walk out she yelled out deodorant, toothbrush, and hair brush. He understood and grabbed his toothbrush, a hairbrush and comb, and both of there deodorants. He walked out to see his stuff being packed and handed Mira the stuff he grabbed. "So Mira, do you know who did it?" "No i don't, but, *she lowered her voice* I think its Lissana. I got a tip from somebody saying that the girl who did it was in the popular crowd, and helped Levy during the 'thing'."

"Wait the only person who helped Levy and was in the popular crowd was..." They both fell silent. It was about 4:00 when they got back because they ordered pizza at Hungary Howies. Mira payed for five large's with cheese, and Elfman payed for three boxes of cheesy bread. Then they both payed for six ranches and six of the wight dip. (I'm not sure what its called sorry) They got back and all the people just stared at them with all the crap and pizza. Natsu and Gajeel were already back with there stuff, they decided to put there near stuff Levy's corner of the room. Mira and Elfman put there stuff on the opposite from Gajeels and Natsus. Erza and Gray had theirs near Lucy's corner. Everybody awed at all the food they brought. Gray helped Lucy off the bed into her wheel chair. Lucy blushed as she was being lifted by Gray. He whispered a joke in he ear and they both giggled. Everybody else just looked at them. Erza said GraLu. Mira screamed babies almost loud enough to wake up Levy. Elfman said Manly. And Natsu and Gajeel looked at each other like the dense idiots they were. Gajeel a little more knowingly than Natsu. gray wheeled Lucy over as she complained she can do it herself. He let go and watched Lucy start to turn in a circle. She sighed and Looked at Gray, he understood and wheeled her over to where everyone was sitting. He gave Lucy a look as she looked down, he knew she wanted to sit with everybody so he moved his suit case next to her. He put heavy stuff on and in the suit case and draped a blanket over it. They all just stared at him as a smile grew on Lucy's face. Then grabbed both his pillows and sat one on the floor and one on the suit case. Mira now knew what he was doing. "BABIES! BABIES!" She yelled. Gray picked up Lucy while blushing and set her down on the thing he just built. Then got a tray and set it on her lap with a plate on the tray. Lucy was smiling like an idiot while blushing. "So um Lucy what do you want." He said madly blushing "A slice of pizza, two bread sticks, and some wight dip. P-P-Please." She said shyly. He gathered her plate and sat it in front of her. Then Mira gave a pizza to Natsu and Gajeel, with a box of cheesy bread to share, one ranch and one wight each. They thanked her as everybody else dug in. Gray put his plate next to Lucy's and helped her when she had trouble. Mira and Elfman talked, Natsu and Gajeel talked, as Lucy Erza and Gray talked. Lucy sat up straight because half of her body was in a cast from the shoulder down, her good leg under her bad one as a cushion.

When Lucy was done with her meal she put her head on Grays shoulder as he made it comfortable for her. Mira looked over as Lucy opened an eye. "Mira i swear if you scream babies one more time, when i can move again you will be knocked out for a week." Lucy said coldly as she could feel a migraine coming on. She leaned her head back on Grays shoulder and closed her eyes wincing every couple of seconds. "Guys lets get a little quieter, it looks like Lucy has a migraine." Lucy just hummed a response as a yes to Mira saying that. Gray picked her up and Erza gathered up the blankets and pillows Gray has set up. Gray sat Lucy down as she moaned rubbing her head as best she could. Erza went to go and get Lucy a nurse. Meanwhile Gray took over rubbing Lucy's head. "mmmm." She hummed. Erza came in with a nurse, and the nurse had a cold cloth, water and medicine. On the other hand Natsu was pulling out Monopoly. Natsu called the dog, Gajeel called the ship, Mira called the hat, Elfman called the wheel-barrel, and Erza called the car. Meanwhile Gray sat next to Lucy in her wheelchair keeping her busy as she already felt better. Mira ended setting up a table to play on and counting the money while Erza put the cards in the right place. Mira heard Gray and Lucy giggle and yelled babies. Lucy shot her a glance when Gray picked her up and sat her in the wheel chair. "G-Gray. What are you d-doing?" She said surprised. "Come on Luce were gonna play a game." He said cheerfully. "Fine but i want the tin can." She said. "OK i'll take the last piece then. You know what ever its called." Lucy just giggled at him. Gray pulled up a chair after putting Lucy in a position where she could play. Again she had a tray on her lap that would hold money and cards she got. Gray would have to move her piece. After three long ass hours Lucy was asleep and Mira was packing up while Elfman was being shaken awake by Gajeel. He finally woke up and said goodbye to everybody and walked to the car. Natsu and Gajeel were already packing up too. It was about 10:00 when Gajeel and Natsu finally left. Erza got out a sleeping bag and laid it down in front of Levy's bed. She got out another pillow and laid it down on her built in pillow. She Pulled out a blanket and put it over top of her sleeping bag. She grabbed a couple of waters, a couple bags of beef jerky, a charger and laid down. She plugged her phone and played on carefully picked up Lucy and moved her to the bed. He then did the same as Erza. He walked up to a sleeping Lucy and lifted her leg up, he put his 2nd pillow under her leg. Gray quickly fell asleep while Erza listened to music. They switched shifts every couple of hours.

-The Next Morning-

The next morning Lucy woke hearing people shuffling. She looked up and saw Erza and Gray packing up, while Mira and Elfman were setting up camp. She sat as Gray greeted her with a peck on the cheek. She blushed madly. "Good morning to you to." Lucy chuckled. "Well I have to go to school and after that i need to go home and shower, then ill get takeout for everybody. And ill be here about 5:00ish. OK?" "OK" she said quietly. She was a little sad that Gray had to go but she knew he couldn't be held here by her forever. Mira was setting up her pillow and blankets by the end of her bed, Elfman did the same with Levy's bed. "Hey. Uh, Mira can you call in a nurse please?" "What for. I'm sure i can do it for you." "Mira, I don't think you know how to help me to the bathroom. And help me , you know, go" Said an embarrassed Lucy. Mira understood and called a nurse. She helped Lucy to the bathroom and helped her to her wheel chair. Lucy said thank-you and the nurse went to Mira and explained how to help her to the bath room.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

 **Sorry for the short chapter. But i promise theres gonna be a lot of stuff in this one. I will add on and not end it here. Enjoy**

After the nurse left Mira stood there a little wide eyed, until she calmed down and just laughed. Elfman didn't understand what was going on but let it be. While Elfman was sleeping Lucy and Mira talked. Mira did the same thing with the suit case and pillows so Lucy can sit on the floor with her.

-Lucy's P.O.V-

Mira and I talked until it was breakfast. 'its sweet how she would copy what Gray did for me. But i liked it better when Gray did it. It was so cute when he helped me and did it just for me. WAIT! NO! BAD LUCY! Gray is your best friend and best friend only!' I thought as Mira set me on the floor. "Wow Mira." I gasped. "I didn't know how strong you were."

"Oh? Erza didn't tell you? When we were little me and her were as bad as Gray and Natsu." She laughed.

"Really? Wow, those two are almost always at it." I said with a tint of anger that Erza didn't tell me how close they were, because it was amusing. We talked about school for about half an hour when i wanted to tell her why me and Levy were so close with Erza and Gray.

"When i was about i five my mother died of a car accident. We crashed into a semi truck, when she saw that we wouldn't be able to swerve. She... She unbuckled me and put me behind the front passengers seat on the floor. I cried as she said she wouldn't leave me and she will be in the back seat with me. She however knew she didn't have time to get back there so she held my hand as i cried her name, and about a five seconds after she said that we crashed. There was a big crash and fire. My mom grabbed me and somehow got out of the car. She handed me to a lady and broke down. I jumped out of the lady's arms and ran to her. I cried her name telling her not to go, that she promised me she won't." I was explaining almost in tears as i started to play with the keys that were always with me. "She told me that as long as i have these keys and keep gaining them that she will always be with me. I lay her head on my lap, while my clothes soak up more blood, and play with her hair. She smiles and laughs at me, making me do the same. As i was laughing with my mother in her final breath she said "Lucy, I love you and will be watching over you. Remember to always be kind and take care of your father. Keep those keys to. Goodbye I love you my daughter." I said goodbye and I love you back as she closed her eyes, then it sunk it. I sobbed as i played with her hair and she lay limp in my lap. When the ambulance finally got there they tried to take her, but i screamed at them and held her neck like she was the only thing keeping me alive. And if she was gone i would be to. I yelled at the guys about how if they got here sooner she would still be alive. My father showed up and grabbed me off her. The people took her away as i kicked and hit my dad, i then let him hold me and cried on his chest. He rubbed circles on my back telling me it was going to be OK even though he was crying to." I was now crying myself as i told her my back story.

"A week after that the funeral took place, the people let me do her hair and play with it one last time before they put her in the coffin. When all my close family came they had a slight smile on my face after seeing my mom, her hair with pins stuck in it and clips and it jumbled every where. I sat by the coffin watching people seeing her a a slight smile on the face. As they passed me they hugged me and said what a good job I did with her hair. When my father stepped up he just looked daggers at me after seeing her hair. He walked over to me and told me that he will deal with me later, I looked at him with sad eyes knowing what he meant. After the funeral and the my father took me home and shouted at me. Blaming me for my mothers death and how stupid i made her look even in death. He sent me to my room after a slap on the ass. The next day was the burring of my mother. She had an angel on top of her grave with her face on the angels. On the plaque was-

Layla heartafilia 1979-2005

Loving mother and wife"

I stopped when Mira wrapped her arms around me. "How about we go get brake-fast then continue because its about 8:00 now." She said as she glanced at her watch.

"OK" I said quietly. "Hey Mira, can i wake up Elfman?"

"Sure why not." She said laughing when she saw the sparkle in my eyes. I got up on my wheel chair and wheeled over to Elfman, i got out one of my keys. (The coldest one i could find) And lifted up his shirt, i placed the keys on his chest and pulled his shirt down. I pressed on the key and Elfman shot up feeling the cold. I lifted up his shirt and a key fell out, all to his surprise. He looked at me and we both laughed. I started wheeling out the door as Mira caught me. "Miraaaaaa, i'm hungryyyyy." I whined. "Hold on." She said, Mira went out first and jumped back. "Lissana! What are you doing here. You should be in school!" She yelled, i looked behind me and Elfman paled. I don't know if it was because of Mira yelling or something else. "Mira-nee, i had a free period. So i thought i would visit Lucy." "I'm sorry Lissana but visiting hours don't start till nine. Besides were just about to get breakfast so go back to school and come back after words OK." "But Mira-nee, Elf-bro help me out." "Sorry Lissanna but it was hard enough just for us to get in here, Mira can't push the rules anymore. Please go to school and you can come back after." Elfman said. Lissana shot me a glare then stormed off. "Whats her deal?" I asked. "Well...Um.. I have to tell you something." Mira said. "The reason that were staying here is because somebody payed Laxus to kill you, and Levy overheard that person talking. And that person is now trying to kill the both of you. That person, sadly, is Lissana." "What! Are you sure?" I didn't know Lissana but whenever we said hi or she was talking with anybody she seemed super nice. "Yes me and Mira are sure. The person who told her said 'Liss' and about to say the full name but stopped. He also said that she was in the popular crowd and helped Levy yesterday. The only person who fits all of those bills is Lissana." Elfman said

-Normal P.O.V.-

"Wow... Um uh, Why me?" Was all Lucy could manage to get out. "That's were what were trying to figure out." They said in unison. Lucy sat there in utter shock and began to open the door. She slowly wheeled unison the other two followed. They all stayed silent as they made there way to the cafeteria. When they got there Elfman almost passed out at all the food. He got a tray and started to pile it on, despite the cooks yelling at him to use a plate. He quickly took a table and began shoving food in his mouth. Lucy grabbed two trays as Mira pushed her to all the food. They ended up getting the same thing. Two pancakes with only butter, a spoon-full of eggs with ketchup on them, bacon, and a large glass of apple juice, and topped all of with a heavy glazed doughnut. They sat down as Elfman was already on his second helping. "What *cough* took you guys *gulp* so long?" "God you eat like Natsu." The girls stated in unison. "Well sorry were not as into food as you are." Mira laughed. "Hey guys 'll be right back i'm gonna go get some games, phones, and chargers. I don't want to stay in that room all day. Is that OK with you two." Lucy spoke knowing that Mira forgot about there talk about Lucy's past."They both hummed in response, even though they protested at first saying that she shouldn't carry anything. But she said she could handle it. Lucy wheeled to her room and grabbed a couple of games, all of their phones, and chargers. When she went back to the cafeteria she found Elfman and Mira at a window seat, which she thinks has a charger port or two. She slowly wheels up to them being sure to be quite and make them not notice that shes back, she gets closer, and closer than... "BOO!" "AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH." They both screamed. "HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA. You should have seen you're faces. HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAhAHAHAHA. Oh my, oh my." Lucy was holding her stomach in laughter. "That's not funny Lucy." Whined Elfman.

"Yeah it is." Gray said as he popped up out of thin air. Lucy's checks got a little pink as he laid his head on hers. "When did you get here Gray? It's only 9:00." Mira asked. "I ditched. And before you get all mad, the school announced a reading day. So the whole school was in the library. Besides i'm already like a week ahead in history, the cold war is my favorite topic." He said in one breath. "Now i'm gonna go get some snacks before they close up, want anything." Lucy ended up going with Gray to get stuff because of all the food they all wanted. Lucy grabbed four bags or regular chips, sour cream and onion chips, four mini oreo bags, four doughnuts, four bottles of water and four bottles of apple juice. Gray put almost all of the food on Lucy except the drinks. Gray took Lucy's wheel chair and lifted it up on the back to wheels, and started to wheel her to the table. "Grayyyyyyyyyy. Put me down!At least go slower! Mira! Help! Me!" Lucy cried/laughed. "Sorry Lucy but you look like your enjoying it." Gray stopped it in front of the table they were all at. "So? How was your ride?" "Gray *hic* that was *hic* awesome *hic*. As soon *hic* as i'm out *hic* of this wheel *hic*wheelchair we need to *hic do that again. Hey my hiccups stopped." Gray just laughed at made the deal. 'Gray looks so cute laughing. Wait!What was with the cute thing again. It's not like I like him or anything. Even if I did, which I don't, i think he has a girlfriend.' Lucy begins to shiver, she feels like somebody is watching her and out of nowhere she was being pulled away. "Juvia will not let love rival steal Gray-sama away. Even if love rival is hurt." "Uh-uh Gray. Help me, your girlfriend is crazy." Then Juvia let go. "Wait. Gray-sama wants Juvia to be his girlfriend. Ah Gray-sama." She said as she jumped on Gray. "Juvia. I do not like you in that way. I like you as a friend at the most. Now please get of me." "Juvia will make you hers before love rival." She looked over at Lucy, her eyes went big in shock. The others noticed and looked where Lucy was. Gray quickly got up, pushing Juvia down in the process. "No, No! Elfman call Lissana! Now!" Mira yelled. "Mira? Whats going on." "Lissana wants to kill Lucy and Levy. I'll explain the rest later." "Mira she's not picking up." "Mira come with me. Elfman call Erza, Natsu, and Gajeel. Lets move." Ordered Gray. Elfman and Mira nodded and went with plan. "Mira take the left side of the building, starting where Levy's at. I'll take the right. Call each other when we find Lissana. GO!" In no time at all Mira was at Levy's room, she was perfect, nothing wrong, and no Lissana. Mira called in a nurse and told her to stay till she herself got back. The nurse understood. Mira quickly left and started to search the left side of the hospital.

Gray ran through the hall opening and sometimes blushing before closing the doors. He was on the other side of the building before he came to a room. The room was silent to silent he thought. He stepped in and his eyes went wide. Lucy was laid on a bed pointing to an open window. He quickly grabbed Lucy and set her in a wheel chair. Lissana then walked in. "What in hell do you think your doing Gray?" "Why are you trying to kill Lucy, Lissana?" He spat. "I had a thing or two to do with her past, and to many times has she almost spill the beans. So she has to go, on the other hand Levy and now you are just in my way and need to be removed." "What about your brother and sister. They know you tried to payed Laxus to kill Lucy." "Oh? Now there done too. Thanks for the tip. Juvia, now i need you." Juvia walked and held Gray back. "Juvia is sorry Gray-sama but Lissana has something over Juvia that she can not let get out." "Wait Juvia! Think about it. Whatever she has over you and she lats it spill. You will always have friends like me and Natsu and everybody else. Please let me go. I need to save Lucy." Lucy was being wheeled to the open window. "Sorry Gray. Your to late." She said and dumped Lucy out of the window. "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! Lucy!" gray was i tears as Juvia let him go. Gray ran over to the window to here Gajeel screaming "Hey guys! Help me catch Bunny Girl!" The two others stopped running and turned around. They saw Lucy free falling to Gajeel. They quickly made a basket with there arms and caught her. Gray let out a sigh. "Looks like your plan didn't work Lissana." Lissana's eyes narrowed as she closed in on Gray, then pushed him out of the window two. Gray quickly thought and grabbed onto the ledge. "Dammit." He said. "Hey guys. Lissana's a psycho bitch that wants to kill a bunch of people. So please help me before I drop and die. I am dangling from the side of a five story high window here." He yelled as they saw Lissana put something on Grays fingers. "Gajeel hold Lucy, me and Natsu have to have to beat up Lissana. Lissana laughed as Elfman burst through the door. "Elf-bro. Please help me, I saw Gray hanging Lucy over the window then let her go. But the others were there to stop her fall. I then shouted at Gray and he fell to, I know hes a bad person but he doesn't deserve to die." She said with fake tears in her eyes. "Elfman run, she knows you know and will kill anyone from finding out." Elfman stood there. "Elf-bro he's lying, come here and help me pull him up." Elfman grabbed his sister by the collar ans shoved her into a closet next door, locking it behind him. "Now, need some help."

Gray thanked the gods the next day when everything was back to normal. Lucy didn't remember anything, Lissana was in jail, and everybody was at just relaxing the Saturday away at the hospital.

-One year later-Levy's P.O.V.-

"mm." I moaned as i rubbed my eyes getting used to the bright light. I sat up and heard talking and laughing. "Hey guys I said." They all turned and looked at me wide eyed. Then Lucy ran up and ran hugged me screaming "Shes awake! Shes awake! Some body get the doctor! Shes Awake!" Gray was the second that got up, he pulled Lucy off me and hugged me. "Lucy she still needs to breath, she has been asleep for a year." Wait! What! "A Year? Where am I? How come i'm not hurt?" I remember Laxus attacking me and Lissana. Lissana! I have to tell them! "Guys wheres Lissana. She payed Laxus to do something to Lucy." Everybody got the chills at the sound of her name. "We know. That person is in Jail, for 20 years." Erza came up next and hugged me. "And after the attack you were in a coma for a year in this hospital bed, while in the coma your body healed." "Oh."Was all I could say the next two people to hug me were Elfman and Mira, then Natsu. And the least expected happened. Gajeel got up and not only hugged me, but kissed me. The only thing more weird was when i kissed him back. "Good to have you back shrimp. Gihi." He laughed when he saw the blush on my cheeks. I looked down at the floor. As I slowly raised my eyes i almost choked on my spit. "Whoa Levy whats wrong?" Gray asked as he let go of my best friends hand. "Y-You and Y-Y-You. together." I said as my gaze shifted form Gray and Lucy. Lucy blushed ans Gray smirked and put his hands on Lucy's cheeks. He kissed her and she quickly kissed back. "Yes." They said in unison as thy both broke apart. "And us." Gajeel mumbled before pulling me in for a deeper kiss.


	3. not a chapter

**This is not a chapter**

 **Sorry i haven't updated in a couple of weeks. I was camping and my phone stopped charging so i am working on the new chapter right now. Just wait a couple days at the most please and thank-you.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 3**

-Levy's P.O.V.-

"So how did you two get together." Levy asked pointing to Gray and Lucy.

-Flashback-

-Gray's P.O.V.-

I have been planing this ever sense the end of middle school, but I chickened out in Freshman year and then all of this crap happened to Lucy and Levy. It's just over whelming. But Lucy is finally healed up, and the school held off new year prom (which is now is April) just for her. So i looked in the mirror with my all neon green tux on, and put on my bow tie. Erza told me Lucy was going in a neon dress. I face palmed myself, i'm going to look so stupid and embarrass her. While I was checking my self out i heard the door bell. "Gray! Your date ,Natsu , is here!" URtear yelled up. I could her him choke like I did. Them UR walked up to me. "You look very handsome, now go get your girl." She said before leading me down stairs. "OK you two, i'm driving you over to Lucy's. And you know the rules Gray or do i have to repeat them. You too Natsu!" We both shook our heads as fast as we could. UR and URtear hoped in the front of the mini van as me and Natsu hoped in the back. "OK so we are going to the limo place then the Heartfilia house. Sound like a plan?" UR said calmly. "OK" Me and Natsu said. "Don't do that again!" "Shut up flame brain!" "No! You shut-up ice prick." And we were at it again. "You both shut the hell up before i come back there kick your asses and call Erza!" URtear yelled. "A-Aye." Was all that was said after that. For the rest of the ride my sister (URtear) blared her music which was a mix between Green Day and a bunch of K pop. (Korean pop) After 20 minutes of that crap we got to the limo place, finally. I feel like UR drove extra slow to torture me and Natsu. Me and Natsu hoped in the back of the limo and i gave the limo driver the address. We arrived in about 10 minutes. The both of us got out of the limo and went to the front door. It was 7:00 now. I knocked on the door and Lucy's dad came to the door. "Who are youuuuuu?" He was drunk. "I'm here to pick up Lucy and Erza for the prom." I said.

"LUCYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY. ERZAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA. Your _hic_ dates are _hic_ here." I saw Jude's mouth drop open and step aside. Lucy had a long pink dress on with a slit almost up to her thigh, and light pink see through gloves up to her elbows, and black high heel boots up to the knees. A necklace with a big light blue jem and dark blue hoop earrings. Her hair was up in a messy bun with two strands that hung down by her eyes. Lucy looked stunning, my jaw dropped to the floor and then Erza came out. It was Natsu's turn for his jaw to drop. She had on a dark blue strapless dress. It had white roses and a light purple scarf tied around the wast tied up with a rose. Her long red hair was slightly curled to her shoulders, with a white cross necklace on. And long white gloves up to her elbows, with flat silver shoes on. Lucy looked down blushing as I lead her to the limo and complimented her. I helped her into the back and slid in next to her. Next Erza and Natsu, they went to sit on the other side on the limo. There was a built in radio in the back of the limo, so of course Lucy turned up the volume. For some reason the radio did a throw back thing, a song called 'ain't no hollaback girl' by Gwen Stefani. The girls looked at each other and i could see the look in there eyes. I covered my ears and Natsu looked at me confused. Then covered his ears in pain. Lucy turned it up to 40. And the two somehow sang above the song.

 _ **"uh huh, this my shit**_

 _ **all the girls stomp your feet like this**_

 _ **[A few times i've been around that track**_

 _ **So it's not gonna happen like that**_

 _ **Because i ain't no hollaback girl**_

 _ **I ain't no hollaback girl x2]**_

 _ **[Ooooh ooh, this my shit, this my shit x4]**_

 _ **I heard you were talking shit**_

 _ **And you didn't think I would here it**_

 _ **People hear you talking like that, gettin everybody fired up**_

 _ **So i'm ready to attack, gonna lead the pack**_

 _ **Gonna get a tough down, gonna take you out**_

 _ **Thats right, put your pom-poms down, gettin everybody fired up**_

 _ **[A few times i've been around that track**_

 _ **So it's not gonna happen like that**_

 _ **Because I ain't no hollaback girl**_

 _ **I ain't no hollaback girl x2]**_

 _ **[Ooooh ooh, this my shit, this my shit x4]**_

 _ **So thats right dude, meet me behind the bleachers**_

 _ **No principals, no student teachers**_

 _ **Both of us want to be the winner, but there can only be one**_

 _ **So i'm gonna fight, gonna give it my all**_

 _ **Gonna make you fall, gonna sock it to you**_

 _ **Thats right i'm the last one standing, another one bites the dust**_

 _ **[A few times i've been around that track**_

 _ **So it's not gonna happen like that**_

 _ **Because I ain't no hollaback girl**_

 _ **I ain't no hollaback girl x2]**_

 _ **[Ooooh ooh, this my shit, this my shit x4]**_

 _ **Let me hear you say this shit is bananas**_

 _ **B-A-N-A-N-A-S**_

 _ **(This shit is bananas)**_

 _ **(bananas)**_

 _ **Again**_

 _ **This shit is bananas**_

 _ **B-A-N-A-N-A-S**_

 _ **(This shit is bananas)**_

 _ **(bananas)**_

 _ **[A few times i've been around that track**_

 _ **So it's not gonna happen like that**_

 _ **Because I ain't no hollaback girl**_

 _ **I ain't no hollaback girl x2]"**_

Erza and Lucy were on the ground laughing while I turned the radio down. "You guys looked drunk." I said while shaking my head. Lucy quickly sat up and Erza gave me a glare. It hit me. Shit, did i really just say that about Lucy. "Lucy i'm so sorry. I didn't mean it like that. I didn't really think about it, it just kinda came out. I am so sorry Lucy. Please forgive me." "It's ok Gray. I now you didn't mean it like that." She smiled a fake smile, i could still see the pain though. And Natsu just had to step in. "Whats so bad about drinking, my dad dose it. He's even let me have a couple of sips." Erza was glaring holes into his skull, and i was holding Lucy to my chest trying to get him to stop. "I mean unless you know an alcoholic, that would not be good." "NATSU STOP! LUCY'S DAD IS AN ALCOHOLIC! HE BECAME ONE AFTER LUCY'S MOTHER DIED!" I screamed. I could feel my shirt starting to get damp. "Shit." I mumbled. I could now here Lucy sobbing, Erza turned off the radio and kept hitting Natsu. "Shh Lucy. There's no need to cry. It's ok." i kept saying stuff like that to her and rubbing her back. After about 3 minutes she finally calmed down. I Lifted her to my shoulder. Erza handed me her makeup bag and rubbed off her smeared mascara. I redid her makeup and handed the bag to Erza. Natsu looked at me in shock of how I can do makeup. "A couple of months ago URtear had a sudden break down before her date. So I calmed her down and redid her make for the first time. I actually did it pretty good, so she has me do it every day now." I answered his unasked question. I let Lucy lay on my shoulder the rest of the way. 10 minutes after I calmed Lucy down we arrived at the school. Natsu got out of the limo, then helped Erza out. Me and Lucy then got out, I climbed out and helped her out. Natsu payed for all the tickets and ran off with Erza somewhere.

-Lucy's P.O.V.-

After Erza and Natsu ran off I dragged Gray to get pictures. I saw a photo both and wanted to do that first, so i dragged Gray along. "Come on Gray. It will be fun. I'll even pay if I have to." "*sigh* I'm not gonna let my date pay for anything tonight." "Yes! Lets go." I squealed in delight. I stepped in and Gray payed a dollar four 4 photos. The photos went from 0-100 real quick though. We did a funny face, then i kissed him on the check. He looked in total shock. We both looked at each other, it felt like forever, then the third snap went off. A second after that he leaned in, and we kissed. I feel the fireworks go off in my head, my face heated up, i closed my eyes, and the kiss just got deeper. We kept kissing until we heard a click. We both pulled away, out of breath, gasping for air. My face became redder then red and I heard a swoosh. It was Natsu and Erza, she held the slip of pictures. I saw Gajeel walk by and look at the pictures. "Yeah Gray. Looks like your gonna get some with bunny girl." "Hell. No." We both said at the same time. He shrugged and walked away, with somebody on his arm. It was Juvia! Holy shit. She looked at me with the the worst dirty look i've ever seen. She was looking at me and put a finger across her neck. I shivered and Gray turned me around. "Sorry, just don't pay attention to her. OK?" I just shook my head. I slipped out of the both and Gray followed.

I quickly took the little paper and put it in my purse. I took Grays hand and led him to go get prom pictures done. Luckily there was no line. The first pose we did was Gray sat on a stool, and I sat on his lap, put my head on his shoulder. The second one (and the last one. We only did two.) was, he was behind me and wrapped his arms around my waste. I stiffened up, I never really noticed how muscular his arms were. I slight blush came to my cheeks, but thank god i had blush on. I wrapped my arms around his neck as best as I could, he was like a whole head taller than me so it was hard. I had on 3 inch heels and i still had to stand on my tipy toes to reach him. I could just picture the smirk on his face right now. After that I gave him a quick kiss, he kissed back. I gave a thumbs up to the picture person and she quickly took it, without him noticing. He payed for the two and started to walk away, i quickly payed the lady for the secret pic of us kissing. I then caught up to Gray and asked to stay there for a minute. I found Erza and we went to the DJ. We picked out a song and went back to the dance floor.

Soon it came on.

 ** _"C'mon shawty had t_** ** _hem apple bottom_**

 ** _Jeans (jeans) boots with the fur_**

 ** _(With the fur)_**

 ** _The whole club was lookn' at her..._**

 ** _She hit the floor (she hit the floor)_**

 ** _Next thing you know shawty got_**

 ** _low, low, low, low, low, low, low, low!_**

 ** _Them baggy sweatpants and the reeboks_**

 _ **With the straps (with the straps)**_

 _ **Turned around and gave that big booty a smack (Ayy)"**_

[not part of the song] Lucy smacked Gray on the but while dancing around him.

 _ **"She hit the floor (she hit the floor)**_

 _ **Next thing you know shawty got**_

 _ **low, low, low, low, low, low, low, low!**_

 _ **I ain't seen nuthin**_

 ** _That will make me go.._**

 ** _This crazy all night_**

 ** _Spendin my dough_**

 ** _Had a million$ vibe and a bottle to go..._**

 ** _Dem birthday cakes they stole the show_**

 ** _So sexual, she was flexible_**

 ** _Professional, drinkn' X and ooo_**

 ** _Hold up a minute..._**

 ** _Do I see what I think_**

 ** _Whoa!_**

 ** _Did I think I seen shawty get low_**

 ** _Ain't the same when it's up that close,_**

 ** _Make it rain, I'm makin' it snow_**

 ** _Work the pole..._**

 ** _I got the bank roll_**

 ** _Imma say I prefer them with no clothes..._**

 ** _I'm into that, I love women_**

 ** _Exposed... she threw it back to me_**

 ** _I gave her more cash ain't no problem..._**

 ** _I know where it goes,_**

 ** _She had them_**

 ** _Apple Bottom Jeans (jeans)_**

 ** _Boots with the fur (with the fur)_**

 ** _Had the whole club lookn' at her._**

 ** _She hit the floor..._**

 ** _(she hit the floor)_**

 ** _Next thing you know shawty got_**

 ** _low, low, low, low, low, low, low, low!_**

 ** _Them baggy sweat pant_**

 ** _and the reeboks with the straps_**

 ** _(with the straps)_**

 ** _She turned around & gave that big booty a smack"_**

[not the song again] Gray did the same thing Lucy did to him

 ** _"(Ayy) she hit the floor..._**

 ** _(she hit the floor)_**

 ** _Next thing you know shawty got_**

 ** _low, low low, low, low, low, low, low!_**

 **{I never knew this song was so bad do i'm gonna stop the song here and if you want to listen to the whole song, go ahead.}**

The song ended and a slow song came on, and me and Gray went together like magnets. He put his hands on my waste and i put my hands around his neck. My high heels we already off so I danced on my way through the song I went back on my feet and that caused Gray to come down with me. He got a grin and leaned down a little more, I went back on my toes and met his lips. We stayed like that till the song ended, just to take small breaks so we don't die. After the song he went to get punch, and I went to our table. Erza and Juvia were sitting there and Gajeel was standing. (God only knows why) Juvia gave me a death stare as soon as I sat down. I asked Erza, quietly, for her make up bag and redid my lipstick. I could feel Juvia's eyes on me, then move away. I notice Gray slid next to me, and handed me my punch. He didn't have any he just had water. I took a sip and it tasted funny, I smelled it to. There is something else than punch in here, the smell was strong. And there was a hint of something like, alcohol. ALCOHOL! I spit it out and threw the cup down.

-Gray's P.O.V.-

I was talking with Erza and I see Lucy spit out the punch and throw the cup on the ground. She started coughing like she was about to die. "Lucy. Whats wrong?" I got up and patted her back. "Punch *cough cough* alcohol *cough cough*." Shit! Who spiked the punch!? Erza heard her and we rushed her to the bathroom. As soon as she hit the trash in there she threw up. Luckily there was a big trash can, I don't think she could have went to the stall in time. She puked about 4 times in total and then sat down and cried. She locked herself in one of the stalls. "Leave me alone!" She yelled. "Just go! I don't need anybody!" "Yes you do! You can't so this alone anymore! I've tried to help! But now I'm forcing it!" I kicked the door open and saw her with a knife. Her dress was pulled up and there were cuts every where. She was always wearing shorts but they shortest I saw them was just past her knee. She had scars all on her inner thighs.

Only fresh ones though, I think they healed in her cast. There were also pills in the toilet, I picked up the bottle on the ground and it said depressant. I kept my calm as much as I could. "Lucy. What the hell are you doing dumping pills, and cutting." "I don't need the pills! The cutting... I always used to get cut, you know that, but when it stopped... I-I missed the pain. So I did it like this. So you wont see." She was all quit. "I didn't want to worry you. And I still don't! So go Gray! If I have to break your heart to make you see that you don't need to worry about me I will! I swear to god I will!" She was yelling again. She put the knife away and ran out of the bathroom. I lost her in the crowd. By the time I found her she had an empty punch bowl in her hand. At first I thought she dumped it but I saw a line of punch go down her mouth. "Shit. Lucy tell me you didn't do it." She walked over to me and I could tell the punch got her drunk. Holy Shit! She did! She whispered in my ear. "I see why my dad drinks now. It relives a lot of pain and guilt." The she laughed and ran off. Erza finally caught up to me. "She's drunk. She drank the whole punch bowl. She told me that she gets why her dad drinks. That it relives pain and guilt. Then she ran off. Shit! I should have been there for her." Erza walked me outside and I punched a wall.

 **Hey sorry for the long update. I didn't have any access to this sight at all for a couple of days. So I was going to let this chapter be about romantic shit, and actually match it with the tile. But... My brains like no, your going to write the chapter with drama drama drama then want to rewrite it. But be to lazy to. So here you go, more stories coming soon. Maybe with school starting up and all. But peace my peeps.**


	5. Chapter 5

**_Chapter 4_**

 **Again sorry for the really late update last time.**

I was pacing aroung like an idiot when I heard Natsu and Lucy. "Come on Lucy, I don't think Gray wants you drunk."

"It's not like *hic* he even cares *hic* he probably feels *hic* sorry for me *hic* wants to get in my pants. *hic* just like every *hic* other guy out there. *hic* he probably doesn't even *hic* like me back. *hic* the only person who cared *hic* was my mother. *hic* Levy probably *hic* doesn't even like *hic* me. *hic* being drunk *hic* doesn't help *hic* nothing helps anymore. *hic*."

I turn the corner and see Lucy running and Natsu dumbfounded. "She said she's going to end it all. I also saw the rope in her purse." No! No! How can she thinks nobody loves her. I quickly ran after her and found her by the water fall. She had the rope Natsu said she had tied on a heavy looking rock. She was at the top and steped off into the water fall. I quickly dived in the water, as I dived I heard her splash in. I found her sinking to the bottom, she had a look of rlife on her face. Like she just put her mind to peace. I sawm down and fast as I could and untied the rope from her leg. I carried her to the surface and lay her down. She was breathing like normal and sat up.

"Gray! What the *hic* hell. Can't you see *hic* I want to die *hic* with out you leading me on. *hic* Why do you *hic* even care. My life *hic* is always *hic* at war. *hic* here's comes *hic* another day, shall " hic* I live or die. *hic* which would be *hic* better. *hic* today I chose die!*hic* as you can see *hic*"

"No Lucy. Your wrong. Even though you don't have a mom, Erza loves you and is willing to take you in. Levy loves you and is willing to take you in. Lucy, I love you. I am willing to share your pain so I can see you happy. Not putting up a fake smile every day. You are strong and beautiful, you are not a worthless whore. Your father dosent know anything about you. So please live another day. For Erza, Levy and for me. I love you Lucy. Will live another day for me? Will you become mine? So I can protect t you."

"...Yes..."

I barley heard her. I picked her up bridal style and carried her to prom. Erza was relived to see me and Lucy. She was in my arms crying. Repeatineing yes every coupel of seconds. We all got in the limo and dropped Natsu off. Even though I have UR and Urtear, I choose to live with Erza. So I let Lucy borrow my clothes for the night, a hoddie and way to big sweat pants. She said it would be more comfortable than Erza's clothes. I heated up hot chocolate and called Lucy out, I could here her walking with Erza. Every couple of seconds I would her a shreik from Lucy. Probably because she dropped the pants, she came in with a belt around the and holding them up. The two walked to the couch and Lucy sat on my lap. I blushed and looked away. The things this woman can do even if shes mine. I handed her the hot chocolate. I even put the whiped cream and small maesh mallows in, just the way she liked it. We ended up watching TV till we went to bed. Lucy slowly draged me to my room. I climed in the bed first, then her come close to me. I pulled the covers over us and pulled her in close. It was cute how she sleeps in a ball, she turned around to face me. I love you Gray, she wishpered before she nuzzled her head in my chest. I stormed her head. I love you to. I whispered then drifted to dream land.

-end of flashback/story-

-still Levy's P.O.V.-

"Omg mh mavid. Do kawai. And Lucy, how dare ydrink, and think nobody cares. All of us in this room care. Why else would we be here."

"I'm so sorry Levy-chan. I don't know what got into me. I just drank, and I thought that the only reason you all hung out with me is beacues you felt sorry for me. I am so sorry Levy."

Lucy was balling I gave her a huge and haned her to Gray. I got a machevios look on myface. Natsu and Erza went to prom together huh. I knew there were other people they could have gone with.

"Natsu, Erza. When are you two gonna get together. I know you like each other." Every body burst out laughing. But what happened next was enough to send Gajeel on the ground clutching his stomach. Natsu kissed Erza and she kissed back. After the kiss Erza hit him in the head making him almost unconscious. She then helped him up and kisses the spot where she hit her. The Natsu held up his hand with Erza's interlocked and proudly said now. Just than Mira and Elfman came back from where ever they were. They came back with pizza, pop and flushed faces.

"Hey guys, we ran into Evergreen and Laxus while getting pizza so that came and wanted to see how everything was going." Mira said quietly. I looked down and fell out of bed.

"Holy carp. Is the whole school together." Gajeel helped me up and saw what I meant. Laxus was holding Miras and and Elfman was holding Evers hand.

"No. Just our little group." Gray commented. We all stay around and played games and talked about what I missed. All the girls sat on the guys laps. I was talking with Gajeel when Natsu started a fight. All I heard was Natsu yelling.

"Hey ice-prick I bet I'm stronger than you!"

"Prove it flame-brain!"

"Ok. Let's see who can hold up Lucy the longest." I saw Lucy sputter out. "Why me!?"

"Yeah, why my girlfriend!?

"Her big boobs and ass make her the heaviest." He stated bluntly. Lucy covered her chest and hid behind Gray.

"You self serving jerk. How dare you. Ass wipe!" She yelled, I could see Gray wince because of loudness. And fumming because of Natsu. Gajeel picked me up and scooted. I saw Luxs and Elfman do the same. All us girls besides Lucy gave each other a look, knowing what's about to go down. Gray stood up and walked to Natsu, Natsu being the idiot he is stood up too.

"What did you say Natsu!?" Oh god, Gray used his name. Me and the girls hood behind our man, except Erza. He shared Laxus's back with Mira.

"I just said that Lucy's big boobs and butt make her heavy." Natsu was such a baka, such a baka. Lucy crawled behind Gajeel with me, she was still covering her chest. Next thing I know Gajeel is making me and Lucy eat the floor, and I here a crash. I look up and see hole in the wall. I look out and see Natsu on the ground. He had a triple decer on his head. Gajeel quickly let's Lucy go, seeing what Gray can do if you do something bad to her. He than helps me up slowly. He places me back on his lap and Lucy is calming down Gray. I can still see the pain on her face though. Being called heavy is like being called fat, and that's what Natsu just did. I even noticed it in her actions. Gray sat down again, and tried to pull Lucy on his lap to. But she just sat next to him and let her head on his shoulder. I asked Gajeel to go sit next to Gray because I couldn't move my legs yet. He gave me a confused look but did it anyway. Gray looked at us and I tried to move closer. Luckily Lucy didn't notice.

"Gray. Being called heavy for a girl is like being called fat. Right now she thinks she's to fat to sit on you and will hurt you. Her self esteem is also plumating right now. So do something about it. Now!"

I then told Gajeel he could move back. Once he did I told him what I said and he said that he would keep it in mind. I saw Grays face return to normal after fummingagain at Natsu, I looked out and he wasn't there. I looked back and saw Gray lift Lucy up, to her protest, and place her on his lap. But she still tried to get off, I could see his grip tighten.

-Grays P.O.V.-

After Levy told me that I was fumming again. Natsu basically called my girlfriend fat. He would pay more later. I lifted up Lucy, much to her protest, and placed her on my lap. She squirmed and I tightened my grip.

"Lucy, chill." I said.

"I don't want to hurt you. I'm to hevy, so please let me go. You even heard what Natsu said. Im to heavy." She said quietly so only can can here.

"Don't listen to the bozo Lucy. He dosent know what he's talking about. You are the perfect wait. Just right. You are not to heavy. So just sit down and relax." She sighed and relaxed into my shoulder, I could tell she was getting sleepy. I heard the door open and saw it was Natsu. I could feel Lucy start to dooze off, and he was about to say something. "Say something Natsu and you'll be in worse pain then when I get her home."

"I know I called her heavy but didn't you beat me enough?" He asked, I could sence a little fear in his voice.

"Calling a girl heavy is like calling her fat. It took me this long just to get her to sit on my lap. She thought she was to fat to sit in my lap so just shutup and sit down.

 **sorry its short but my parents won't let me use there computers anymore and I don't know why. My next chapter will be longer hopefully. But injoy**


End file.
